Worrying Lies
by gibbslovexo
Summary: When a member of the team goes missing, the others are caught in a battle against time to find him. But what happens if the culprit is right under their noses? What if it is someone they thought that they could trust? Warning- Heavy Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When a member of the team goes missing, the others are caught in a battle against time to find him. But what happens if the culprit is right under their noses? What if it is someone they thought that they could trust?**

_I never imagined in my wildest imagination, that this is how I would die. But here I am, bleeding._

It was just another normal day at NCIS headquarters. Tony was playing his infamous pranks, Ziva was scolding at her partner, McGee was updating his computer's software, and Gibbs, well Gibbs was nowhere to be found, but the team didn't think much of it considering the fact that their fearless leader had a habit of disappearing; mostly for his beloved coffee.

_Starving. _

Special Agent Gibbs' desk phone began to ring and all three of his agents became silent. They were all giving each other looks, daring each other to answer it. "Tony," Ziva began with a smirk. "Since you enjoy sticking your eyes in other people's business so much, why don't you answer it?"

Tony sighed. "Nose, Ziva. Its nose not eyes. But your right." He smiled and skipped over to his Boss' desk.

_So much blood. _

"Special Agent Gibbs' desk, this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNo-" Tony paused, listening to the voice on the other line. "No Director," He answered. "We don't know Sir. Yes Sir. Got it." He hung up the phone. "Grab your gear. We got a dead body at Bear Creek Lake in Virginia."

_There's so much left that I want to do, I'm not finished yet. Please God._

Ziva stood up. "Tony, what about Gibbs?" She said as they walked into the elevator.

Tony wouldn't admit it yet, but for a second he felt a flash of worry. "We will call him in the car." He said as the doors closed in front of them.

_Someone help me._

"Went straight to voicemail." Tony sighed as he hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"What if he is hurt?" McGee questioned.

Tony felt a drop of sweat drop on his face as he continued to drive. "Boss can handle himself, Probie."

_The metal door to the empty room unlocks and I watch as two men enter. "Hello Agent Gibbs. Don't worry, it won't be much longer until you're dead._

**Please review and let me know what you think! Next Update will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank everyone for all of your reviews so far. It means a lot and it keeps the muse alive.**

* * *

"I am telling you Tony," Ziva started. "Something smells fishy."

"You _would_ get that one right, Ziva." He didn't want to admit it, but Tony was worried. It was now almost half past eight at night and no one had seen or heard from Gibbs all day. "McGee, is there any way at all that we can track his cell?"

McGee shook his head. "If his phone was on then I could get an accurate placement, but since it's off.." McGee trailed off. Tony stood out of his seat and stood in the center of the bullpen. "What about his phone records? See if there is anything suspicious."

McGee nodded. "On it Boss- er- Tony." McGee stuttered causing a slight grin on the senior field agent's face. He did love it when Tim called him 'Boss'. "I'm gonna go talk to the Director. I want answers when I get back." He ordered.

_"Maybe next time you will think twice about your actions, Agent Gibbs." He said driving the knife into his leg._

* * *

"So let me get this straight Agent DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs has been missing all day and you only _now _beginning to look for him?" Vance scowled.

Tony shrugged. He knew that Vance disliked him very much, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of all the jokes he makes? But when you have such a stressful job as they do, you have no choice but to try to lighten the mood at every chance that you can get. "Agent Gibbs disappears without telling us all the time Director. We didn't think anything of it at first."

"So then what, may I ask, is the big problem then DiNozzo?" Vance gave him a cold stare, but it was nothing compared to the stares that Gibbs could dish out on a daily basis.

"Rule number three." Was all that Tony said, but when he caught the confused look written on Vance's face he let out a frustrated sigh. "Never be unreachable." He stated, hoping that he had cleared it up for the Director.

Vance nodded his head. "I see, very well then. Let me know when you get anything. I'm sure that Agent Gibbs just got held up at the hardware store or decided to take the day off without informing me."

Tony walked out of Vance's office and sighed. If only it was that easy, but it wasn't. He was not as experienced as Gibbs, but Tony could feel his gut churning and screaming at him that Gibbs was in trouble.

_"You won't get away with this. My team has probably already figured out that I'm in trouble. They will find me and you will be put away for life." He said with the voice that wasn't there. _

_His captor chuckled. "If you say so Agent Gibbs," He said walking towards the older agent. "But until then, I think I will have some fun with you." He grinned evilly. He looked towards his partner. "Chris, remove Agent Gibbs' shirt please." _

_The younger man standing in the corner of the cold room made his way over to the NCIS agent bound by handcuffs and chains. He took his knife out of his pocket and cut a straight line down the front of Gibbs' shirt to remove it. _

_"Excellent," The other man said. "Now you will suffer." He smiled and slashed the agent's stomach with his knife over and over again. Gibbs cried out in pain as the dark, warm blood flowed down his body._

* * *

"What do we have?" Tony demanded as he stepped into the bullpen. McGee sat upright in his chair.

"I checked his phone records. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I double checked. Gibbs made three calls to Mike Franks in the past two days." He said.

Tony nodded. "Get in contact with Franks. He has to know something."

"Already done." Ziva said standing up. "I called him and informed him of Gibbs' disappearing. He said that over the last couple of days Gibbs had called him, thinking that someone was after him. Mike said that he didn't get to ask Gibbs much because two of the three times he had called, Mike was at the cantina." She finished, proud of her findings.

Tony sighed. "So basically, we have nothing." He said just as his cell phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo," He answered.

The only reply was heavy breathing and coughs. "Hello?" He asked.

"Tony.."

"Gibbs?!" Tony shouted out motioning to McGee to get a location on the phone. "Where are you, Gibbs? Are you okay?" He began to panic again putting the phone on speaker so his colleagues could hear.

"I..I don't know…I.." Tony heard what sounded like the phone dropping to the ground.

"Boss?!" He called worried.

On the other line he could hear whispers and then finally, someone picked the phone back up. "Agent DiNozzo," A deep voice replied.

"Who is this?" He questioned.

"That is not important right now. What _is _important is that you had better hurry if you want to see your Boss _alive _again. He is growing weaker and weaker by the minute." The man chuckled. "Oh, and I wouldn't bother trying to find my location. Can you believe that Agent Gibbs here actually thinks that you are going to save him? What a shame."

Tony was about to answer when he heard the line go dead. "McGee, please tell me you know where this dirt bag is!"

McGee sighed. "I'm sorry Tony. This guy is good, like really good. He has his location bouncing off of cell towers all around the world. I can get passed the system but it is going to take some time."

"Time is something we unfortunately do not have in this particular case." Ziva added.

Tony rubbed his head trying to think. "McGee, go down to Abby's lab. Get her to help you with the location."

McGee nodded and left for the elevator within a minute.

Tony headed for the bathroom. 'Gibbs, please hang on. We are gonna find you.' He thought.

_Find me Tony. I don't think I can hang on much longer. _

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think so far:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this chapter is so short, I will update sooner this** time

* * *

"Well Agent Gibbs, it looks like your team isn't coming for you after all." His captor said with a laugh, walking closer and closer with a gun in his hand.

"Do it then!" Gibbs shouted as loud as his strained voice would allow him to. "Shoot me!"

The man began laughing once again. "Isn't that funny Chris? He thinks he is going to get off the hook that easy." He spat in the older man's face. Gibbs winced and the warm saliva threatening to enter his eye.

"I don't wish to kill you just yet, Agent Gibbs." The man said. "I think that I much prefer to eliminate your loved ones first. One by one,"

Gibbs' eyes widened, he shook his head. "No, don't you dare." He said, his face scrunching up with anger.

The man grinned at the worried expression written deep inside his prisoner's eyes. "First, I think I shall start with Daddy Dearest in Pennsylvania. Don't worry, I'll let him know that you said 'Hi'. Miss David, the Israeli will be next. She will put up a fight, but ultimately, she will lose. Then, Agent McGee, your computer geek. He will be easy, of that I am sure. Next Miss Sciuto, your precious lab rat. With every moment that passes by while she is bleeding to death, she will think, 'Where is Gibbs? Why isn't he here to save me?'. And finally, I will save your loyal sidekick for last..Tony DiNozzo. His death will be the most excruciating of all your team. I will put a bullet in each one of his joints. Then, I will force him to sit and watch you die. Finally, I will pull the trigger on his very own head." He grinned.

Gibbs began dripping in his own sweat. "Okay," He gave up. He couldn't risk his actions causing the death of anyone in his family. He would rather put the gun in his mouth himself if it meant that his team could be safe. "I will do anything you want. Just please, don't hurt them."

The man smiled. "Excellent,"

* * *

"McGee, please tell me that you have something." Tony asked pacing in Abby's lab.  
"We are almost there Tony. We just need to remove one more virus from a cell operating system and then we will be able to back trace the call."

"How long will that take?" Tony demanded, his patience wearing thin.

Abby stepped closer to Tony and put her hand on his shoulder. "We are gonna find him Tony. You have to believe me." Tony sighed, turned around, and left the lab. _I won't let you die, do not have my permission to die. _

* * *

"Here is what you will do, Agent Gibbs," The man began. "We will let you go," He turned to Chris and said, "Chris, this is the part where I don't need you anymore." Chris looked at him confused. "I thought we were in this together?" Chris asked with shock and hurt on his face.

"You fool," The man laughed, "You were just another part of my plan." Turning back to Gibbs, he said, "We will let you go. You will tell NCIS that it was Chris that abducted and assaulted you. You will deny _ever_ seeing me here, understood?"

At Gibbs' nod, he continued. "Every morning, I will leave you instructions for what you are to do that day."

"And what if I don't do what you want?" He questioned. "What if I turn you in to the police as soon as you release me?"

His captor chuckled once again. "I have my people tracking your agents' every move as we speak. If you so much as _breathe _the wrong way, they will all die."

* * *

"Tony, we got it! We got the address!" McGee shouted into the phone. Abby was right beside him jumping up and down.

"Get the car, Tim. Let's go bring the Boss home." Tony said with relief.

* * *

Gibbs let out a big breathe. He was really left with no choice at this point. "Okay, I'll do what you want."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The man grinned, causing his mustache to curl up. "Very good, Agent Gibbs, I will let you go. You are to find your team, and tell them that it was Chris that abducted you."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't want to be a part of your dumb plan anymore? What if I left right now?" He said, making the other man laugh.

"Oh Chris, you don't seem to understand," He said stepping forward. "I am not giving you a chance to run." And with that, he raised his gun and put one single bullet to Chris' head. Gibbs sat on the ground in shock. The man walked over to Gibbs and handed him the gun. "You will tell NCIS that you used this gun to shoot Chris for your own protection." He ordered. "Make this an open and shut case."

Gibbs took the gun with a slight hesitation. "Okay," He nodded.

"Good, stand up and get going." He said helping his prisoner to his feet. Gibbs stood up and only slightly swayed. "Here is a new shirt." The man said.

Gibbs threw the shirt on, wedged the gun in his pants, hesitantly glanced back to the man to make sure he was really free to go, and walked out the door. The temperature outside was much different than inside. It was cold. He could feel his body start to freeze almost instantaneously. He shook his head, telling himself to suck it up, and started his journey home.

* * *

"How much farther, McGee?" Tony asked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

In the passenger seat, McGee checked his phone again. "We should be pulling up to it in about one point five miles."

Tony sighed. "And you're sure that this is where Gibbs made the call?"

"Yes Tony, I'm sure." McGee turned his head to look out the window and saw a man limping down the road. "Tony, stop the car!" He screamed, making the senior field agent jump in his seat and slam on the breaks. "What's wrong?" Tony asked panicked.

"Gibbs!" McGee said before opening the car door and flying out. Tony looked in his direction and saw Gibbs struggling to walk down the road. He too jumped out of the car and ran to his boss.

"Gibbs!" He yelled causing the older man to look in his direction. Tony expected his boss to look happy and relieved to see him, but instead he looked like a mix between tired and depressed. He put his arm around Gibbs' back to offer him support. "Where are you hurt?" He asked.

Gibbs tried to manage a normal and steady toned voice. "Stab wounds and slashes over my legs and stomach."

Tony narrowed his eyes, worried that Gibbs could barely speak. "McGee call an ambulance," He ordered.

"Already did, Tony." McGee stated.

Tony nodded. "Who did this to you Gibbs?" He asked, shifting more of Gibbs' weight onto him.

Gibbs was quiet for a moment. He looked behind him and Tony to make sure no one was following them. He needed to tell Tony the truth. Immediately after that thought, the image of Tony's dead body covered in blood crept into his mind. "I shot him," He offered.

Tony released him arm from Gibbs' back to help him into the ambulance that had just pulled up. "You shot him? Is he dead?"

Gibbs sighed. "He's dead," He allowed the paramedics to strap him to the gurney. After Tony sat down next to him he said, "About a mile down the road there's a cabin. That's where he kept me. I shot him in self-defense. Gun is in the back of my pants."

Tony nodded and carefully removed the gun out from under Gibbs. "McGee," He yelled out the ambulance doors before they left for the hospital. "There's a cabin about a mile down the road. That's where this scumbag is. Gibbs killed him." He said giving the gun to McGee. He turned back to his Boss. "Was there any one else, Boss?"

Gibbs let out an exhausted sigh. "No, this guy was working alone. I'm sure of it."

"Well, then all we need to do is get the guy's name and we can close the case. McGee will do that. I'm going to call Ziva and tell her to meet us at the hospital."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs was taken into surgery for the stab wound on his right leg. It was a minor surgery to repair the muscle tissue. His other wounds were not as serious so the doctors quickly stitched him up and let him rest.

Although Gibbs was knocked out for most of his hospital visit, Tony stayed with him the entire time.

Later that night the hospital released him with orders to come back in two weeks to get the stitches removed.

Tony drove him home and offered to stay the night, but of course Gibbs said no and that he could handle himself.

* * *

In the morning, Gibbs woke up and slowly got dressed, being careful of the stitches. He would be out of field work for a week at least, but he could still go in to work and do desk work.

When he walked out of the door with his coffee in his hand, he noticed a medium sized envelope on his front porch.

He sighed, picked up the letter, and went to his car.

After he was seated in the driver's seat, Gibbs opened the envelope to find a neatly written letter that said:

_Hello Agent Gibbs. If you are reading this, then I must have taken pity on you and released you. But you know very well that your punishment is not over. At the cabin I informed you that you will be following one order each day. Today, to make sure that you are going to cooperate, I will give you something simple to do. You are to go into work today with NO coffee. Do not drink anything but water all day. And remember, I have eyes everywhere._

He closed the letter and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Could you please please please review? My goal for this chapter is to hit 30 reviews so please help me out and let me know how it is so far. XOXO**


End file.
